Two Wands Collided
by iWizard
Summary: Snape seems to have a serious grudge with Harry, and finds every way to make his life miserable. Harry intends on finding out what it is with the help of his friends. Although there is a grudge, Harry has sincere affection from someone. Who?
1. Only The Beginning

"_Mr. Potter!"_

Severus Snape had been standing over the desk in which Harry Potter had his head down. The spine-chilling expression on Snape's face sent the whole classroom faint, while Harry continued to keep his head downwards – un-aware that he was about to be scolded. Harry had been having unusual nightmares for the past weeks and hadn't been able to get an ounce of sleep at all. Hermione immediately shot her elbow to the side, and nudged Harry roughly, sending him to lean upwards and fix his rounded glasses. Harry then turned to Hermione, as Hermione shot a glance to him and then to the furious Potions professor. The jet-black haired boy turned his attention to Snape, as he looked to him and responded in a quiet manner.

"**Yes, profess-"**

"_I do not tolerate sleeping within my class. Obviously, you need to sort out your priorities the night before classes, and sleep – rather than roaming the castle when you're supposed to be in your dormitory!"_

"**But I was-"**

"_I don't care what you were doing Potter, and I don't want your excuse to waste my class tim—"_

Commotion in the dungeons increased suddenly as students poured down from the entrance hall and began to crowd the previously silent corridors. Snape had finished mid-sentence and immediately stormed over to the classroom and door and gripped onto its side tightly, only to slam it shut. Potion bottles and ingredients shook against the cold musty wall as everyone sat and stared at their professor. Harry Potter stood up and began to gather his things, as Snape stormed over slowly and the rest of the class sat slowly to watch.

"_Where do you think you're going Potter!? Class isn't dismissed until I say it is!"_

Harry continued to rummage for his belongings and stuffed them into his bag, as he didn't even give Snape a single look. Hermione immediately spoke, while Snape's fury began to increase.

"**Harry! Stop it!"**

"_Enough Miss Granger -- obviously Mr. Potter doesn't seem to understand what I'm saying. Perhaps a detention with me everyday this week will do him some serious good!"_

Harry then shot his head up in anger ready to argue, as Snape immediately withdrew his wand and flicked it without a soft mutter, using the incantation 'Silencio', as a quick beam of light shot from the tip of Severus' wand, as Harry immediately drew his within that second and shouted 'Protego' at an instant. A lightly colored shield formed in front of Harry as the incantation bounced back at the professor, and Snape immediately jolted clumsily to the side whilst the spell flew into a cupboard full of jars and bottles. Students in the room began to shriek and hop out of their seats as all the containers and things within the cupboard began to crash upon the floor as Harry stood still, slightly breathing heavy due to the heat of the moment. Snape glared at him with a disgusted expression and then muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"_Class dismissed… except for Mr. Potter."_

All the students that had already been standing due to the scare of the potions equipment crashing onto the floor immediately began to pack their things, as did those already seated. Ron, who had been quiet the entire class had grabbed onto Hermione's sleeve and tugged onto it tightly, pulling her along the exit for the room. Both of them looked to Harry, as they noticed Harry was still standing on both feet, without any distractions. Hermione and Ron finally reached the dungeon corridor and shut the door slowly and silently. Hermione left the door creaked open enough so that they could hear portions of the conversation.

"**I think we should stay… and see what happens. Don't make any sudden movements."**

"**Good idea 'Mione, someone needs to witness if there's a killing!"**

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes as she leaned against the cold door and peered in slightly enough to hear. No motions or sounds we're coming from the room, and Hermione shook her head in confusement.

"**That's odd... I can't hear anything…"**

Ron immediately made his way beside Hermione and pressed his ear against the door to hear. Just as he did, a weird sounding movement began to occur. The walls began to shake quietly, as both of them could hear Snape speaking to Harry. Ron then pushed the door open more as both Gryffindors glanced in and noticed Snape and Harry walking through a secret passage and to an unknown destination.

"**Where do you think there going?"**

"**I don't know Ron, but let's find out."**


	2. Unknown Affection

"_Sleeping in my class again, Potter? Quite comical, really. You seem to pass time by roaming the school at night, and going out of school bounds with you and your little friends… and If I ever find you or-"_

"**My friends and I aren't wandering the grounds, and we're not roaming the school – and if we were, Professor Snape, why would it be any of your business!?"**

The greasy black hair resting on Snape's face was then pushed over his shoulders as he made his way behind his black wooden desk. He sat back into it carefully as he stared at Harry, who was standing in front of him, with his shirt un-tucked and his hair messed. A soft eerie smile spread along the professor's face as he stared at the boy, and Harry glared at him in disgusted confusement.

"_Why would it be any of my business? Why are you asking me, when your friends are the ones that are listening in on our conversation!"_

Snape immediately rose from his seat and withdrew his wand at a medium-pace and flicked it contently at the wall opening in which they had both come in. A rapid spark shot from the tip of his wand and hit the wall. The wall swung open quick as Ron and Hermione we're revealed lying on the floor holding their heads. Hermione immediately rose to her feet as Ron sat on his backside, complaining.

"**Oww… that hurt…"**

"_What a convenient surprise, I'm so happy you both could join Harry and I."_

Hermione grabbed onto Ron's arm and rose him to his feet, as the red-haired boy began to brush his shoulder and sleeves off. Both Hermione and Ron emerged back into the room as Snape trudged over to his desk and bent over whilst grasping a quill in his hand. He began to write a slip for all three students – issuing them each a detention for the week.

"_Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will both see me on Tuesday – and Mr. Potter will see me everyday this week, for detention."_

Snape handed the slips to Hermione and Ron, as Hermione looked at it in disbelief. Ron shook his head in nervousness, as he knew his mother would be angrily pissed off. As Snape approached Harry, the boy stood their clenching his fists against his thighs as he stared into Snape's cold black eyes. Snape handed it to him, as Harry took it without looking at the paper. Harry then opened his mouth and gave his usual sarcastic remark.

"**Thanks, I can't wait."**

All three students were excused from the room as the walked out of the Potions classroom, with there slips in their hands. The made their way to their next classes – all not saying a word after what had happened. Harry seemed to have a burned image in his mind of the eerie smile Snape had sent him, and it began to anger him every time he thought about it. How could anyone love to make anyone so angry? It infuriated Harry, and he wanted to get to the bottom of what Snape held against him.

The day had passed, and dinner in the Great Hall had ended. It was now past midnight, and Harry sat in front of the crackling fireplace in the deep-crimson and prideful gold Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione was seated beside him with a book gripped in between her petite hands, as she glossed over it's knowledge-filled pages. Hermione then shot up looking to Harry, and closed her book.

"**Maybe it's your father Harry. Maybe it has to do something with James."**

The instant Harry's father's name was spoken; Harry felt a sense of compassion. Harry really missed his father, and his mother of course. He missed them more than anything, and he wished they were here, and he was able to speak with him – but that was an unrealistic dream. Harry leaned back into the sofa, pushing his legs into the carpeted floor near the warming fire. Hermione still looked to him, and began to speak even though he hadn't answered her previous comment.

"**We all know James was considered to be the popular of his group, and it's obvious that Snape was the exact opposite – a lonely and depressed individual…"**

That was the truth. James Potter was popular when he had been alive. He was the seeker of his Quidditch team for Gryffindor, and everyone knew him – just like Harry. The more Hermione talked about it, the more he felt angered. The fact that Snape could have been holding a grudge because of his father, made Harry want to burst out in fury. Harry suddenly rose from the couch and began to walk to the dormitory stairs as he turned to Hermione, who was watching him leave.

"**I'm tired. I need some rest. See you in the morning."**

Hermione gave a sincere nod as she turned around and opened her book slowly, going back to her reading. As Harry walked up the stairs, he reached the top and noticed a red headed girl standing in front of the Girl dorms. It was Ginny Weasley. Harry knew he had weird feelings about her, feelings he couldn't explain, and she seemed to have the same about him – however, she actually acted on her feelings and always was the first to make a move. As Harry glanced to her and continued to walk in the opposite way, Ginny reached out quickly and gripped onto his hand. Harry turned around in utter shock, and stood their looking to her, as she began to speak.

"**Harry?"**

"**Yeah Ginny?"**

"…**I'm always here for you."**


End file.
